eineschrecklichnettefamiliefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 3
frame|Staffel 3 In der dritten Staffel von Al Bundy – Eine schrecklich nette Familie entdeckt Bud die Mädchen und es gibt die Doppelfolge mit dem Klassentreffen. In Episode 4 gibt es den ersten Hütten-Urlaub, in Episode 6 den ersten Dessou-Ladenbesuch,... in Episode 9 Madame Olga, ... Al baut sein eigenes Kloh, ... Kelly ist jetzt ausgewachsen und Christina Applegate legt in Episode 13 eine starke Tanznummer hin. Steve bekommt Ärger in Episode 15, ... Die Staffel hat 22 Episoden, wurde 1988 / 1989 in den USA gesendet und 1992 das erste mal auf RTL. [[Staffel 2|'( |< )' Staffel 2]] ... [[Staffel 4|Staffel 4 ( >| )]] Episode 01 – Reise in die Vergangenheit – He Thought He Could In Reise in die Vergangenheit findet Al auf dem Speicher ein Buch aus der Leihbibliothek, das er nie zurückgegeben hat. Die fette Bibliothekarin von damals ist auch noch da und verabscheut Al nach all den Jahren noch genauso wie Al sie. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 02 – Die Erscheinung – I’m Going To Sweatland In Die Erscheinung entdecken Peg und Marcy einen Schweißfleck auf Als Dreckwäsche, der wie Elvis aussieht. Sie machen Geld damit. Al und Steve versuchen jetzt, Elvis-Schuhe(?) zu verkaufen ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 03 – Der Rekord – Poke High (aka The Red Grange Story) In Der Rekord muss Al um seinen alten Poke High-Rekord bangen. Das ist doch alles, was er hat. Kelly versucht vergeblich, diesen Matt anzumachen ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 04 – Männerurlaub – The Camping Show (aka A Period Piece) In Männerurlaub will Al mit Steve einen Kurzurlaub auf der Hütte machen, aber die Ehefrauen bekommen Wind davon. Kaum angekommen, bekommen sie und Kelly alle ihre Tage und drehen total durch. Es ist die Hölle für Al und Steve. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Siehe auch die Folge mit Jefferson auf der Hütte ... ? Episode 05 – Der König der Klos – A Dump of my Own In Der König der Klos baut sich Al endlich sein eigenes Kloh, ein ... 2000 ... Peggy sabotiert das Projekt natürlich ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 06 – Das Geburtstagsgeschenk – Her Cups Runneth Over In Das Geburtstagsgeschenk hat Peggy Geburtstag. Al versucht einen Ersatz-BH zu kaufen und fährt mit Steve in einen Dessous-Laden. Hot ! - Marcy spendiert derweil Peggy einen Stripper. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Siehe auch die Folge mit Al und Jefferson im Dessous-Laden ! ... Episode 07 – Sex, Video, Al und Peggy – I’ll See You in Court In Sex, Video, Al und Peggy lockt Peggy Al in ein Motel für ein Schäferstündchen. Marcy und Steve waren auch schon da und es existiert ein Video ... Man sieht sich vor Gericht ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Sex, Video, Al und Peggy wurde in den USA erst am 18.06.2002 ausgestrahlt, 13,5 Jahre nach dem Rest der Staffel. Wegen Unsittlichkeit - haha ! Episode 08 – Haar und Haar – The Bald and the Beautiful In Haar und Haar haben Al und Steve Probleme mit ihrem dünner werdenden Haar. Sie gehen zu den Anonymen Glatzköpfen. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 09 – Die Wahrsagerin – The Gypsy Cried In Die Wahrsagerin prophezeit Madame Olga die Zukunft und Marcy dreht im Flugzeug mit ihrem Bankchef durch ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 10 – Warum ausgerechnet mein Friseur? – Requiem for a Dead Barber In Warum ausgerechnet mein Friseur? ist Al verzweifelt, weil sein alter Friseur gestorben ist. Was soll er jetzt nur tun ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 11 – Im Drei-Sterne-Restaurant – Eatin’ Out In Im Drei-Sterne-Restaurant führt Al die Familie ins Restaurant. Sie benehmen sich natürlich daneben und Al kann am Ende nicht zahlen ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 12 – Wie werde ich eine gute Hausfrau? – My Mom, The Mom In Wie werde ich eine gute Hausfrau? muss Peggy in Kellys Schule zum Karrieretag. Sie berichtet vom Dasein als faule Hausfrau ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) ... Episode 13 – Die beste Schülerin – Can’t Dance, Don’t Ask Me (aka Kelly’s Dance) In Die beste Schülerin muss Kelly in die Stepptanzgruppe ihrer Schule. Am Ende zeigt Christina Applegate, wie gut sie auch als Profi-Tänzerin ausgebildet wurde. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) ... Episode 14 – Ich bin mein bester Kunde – A Three Job, No Income Family In Ich bin mein bester Kunde versucht Peggy Geld zu verdienen. Also kauft sie mit Als Geld Kosmetikprodukte bei sich selbst, um Provision zu bekommen. Ein geistiger Tiefststand von Peg. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) ... Episode 15 – Der Verfolger – The Harder They Fall In Der Verfolger bekommt Steve Ärger mit einem anderen Autofahrer ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) ... Episode 16 – Es war einmal ein Haus – The House That Peg Lost In Es war einmal ein Haus sollen die Bundys ein Wochenende auf das Haus der Rhoades aufpassen. Die plündern jedoch erstmal alle technischen Geräte und dann wird sogar das ganze Haus abtransportiert ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49 min) ... Quellen *Wikipedia – ein Kapitel zur Handlung der 3. Staffel *Married with Children Wiki – (englisch) - die Kollegen *Fernsehserien.de – Episodenführer zur 3. Staffel *Bundy-Quiz.de – (2018 dead) - ein lustiges Quiz zur 3. Staffel Kategorie:Episode